A Fire Elemental's Weakness
by spainluvsturtles
Summary: So i started this and i thought it was long enough to upload. It's not finished but once i add to it it'll get more finn x flame princess-y. idk what i was thinking tbh.


Finn set off from the tree house with one goal on his mind: finish the task Princess Bubblegum had asked him to do. He recited it over and over in his mind so he wouldn't forget it. "Collect some fur from the firewolves, a sample of charcoal from the Fire Kingdom, leave Jake at home."

Princess Bubblegum gave a pretty vague answer when Finn asked why she needed that stuff, and why Jake had to stay home. "I just want to keep things under control," she had said, hurrying him out of the lab and out into the hall. It had given him an uneasy feeling, and he tried asking one of the banana guards what was up. "We don't know either; she hasn't told anyone about what she's up to. Probably just something sciencey. Although, every book in her lab has been open to something about fire elementals ever since you started dating Flame Princess. Who knows what that could mean." Finn frowned, deep in thought, then readjusted his backpack and started walking home.

Once Finn had arrived back at the tree house, he saw Jake hadn't moved an inch from where he was slumped into the couch, playing Kompy's Castle on BMO when he left. "Blech," Finn blurted out, flopping down on the couch next to him. "Y'know, sometimes I wish I could stretch from the Candy Kingdom to here like you- I'm exhausted!"

BMO paused the game and his screen switched to his face with the usual smile. "Hello Finn! Would you like to play?" His screen flipped back to the game and he opened the options menu, with the mouse hovering over the "2-player" icon.

"Sorry BMO, I've got stuff to do. PB's orders," he replied.

"About that, what did P-bubs want? It must have been pretty important if she asked you in person and not on the phone," Jake said.

"Oh, she asked me to get some firewolf fur and charcoal from the Fire Kingdom for 'an experiment," he answered.

"Alright, sounds fun!" The boredom in Jake's voice was replaced with excitement and he stretched over to the door.

"Oh, one more thing," Finn added. "She said you can't go."

"What?!" Jake shouted, obviously disappointed. "Are you sure that's what she said?"

"I...think so." He thought back to when PB called him into the lab, and she definitely made it clear that Jake couldn't accompany him. "Yeah, that's definitely it," Finn answered. "Anyway, I'd better get going- it's almost dark." He turned the doorknob and almost stepped out before Jake stopped him.

"Wait Finn," he said. "Be careful. This whole thing seems kinda suspicious." He stretched his arm to get his sword from upstairs and handed it to him.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'm fifteen already; I can handle a mission alone." Finn stepped outside into the fading daylight and even though he felt he could handle it, he wondered what the purpose of all this was.

The sun had sunk below the horizon with shades of navy blue replacing the last red streaks of daylight by the time Finn had made it to the firewolves' domain. Even standing at the edge he could feel the heat radiating from the black mountain and had begun to break a sweat. He hoped he could get what he needed quick before he got badly burned or dehydrated.

The firewolves aren't exactly social creatures and are usually resting at the top of the mountain, but it looks like one, most likely the leader of the pack, had come down to hunt, which meant it'd be even more vicious than usual.

As it spotted Finn its lips curled back in a snarl and he took a step back. Almost as if a challenge, the firewolf took one step forward, steam rising from where its paw touched the ground.

"Nice wolfy. I just want a little fur is all," Finn said quietly in a feeble attempt to calm it.

Seeing that the wolf wasn't going to cooperate Finn raised his sword and dared the animal to attack slowly circled him with teeth bared and glaring with glowing yellow eyes. It wasn't going to back down incredible force, the fire wolf lunged at Finn and tackled him to the ground knocking the wind out of his chest and his sword out of his hand. It scraped across the rocky ground and came to a stop several feet away.

"Oh glob, oh glob!" Finn shouted, knowing he was running out of options. With its front paws pressing down his shoulders, he was pinned to the ground, but he lifted his head and saw its back paws were on either side of his legs. He took his chance and jerked his knee up into the wolf's stomach. It yelped and ran away from him, giving him enough time to pick up his sword and get back on his feet.

"Come on. Just a little...bit...of fur," Finn said, catching his breath and wiping the sweat off his forehead.


End file.
